For certain types of minimally invasive medical procedures, real time information regarding the condition of the treatment site within the body is unavailable. This lack of information inhibits the clinician when employing catheter to perform a procedure. An example of such procedures is tumor and disease treatment in the liver and prostate. Yet another example of such a procedure is surgical ablation used to treat atrial fibrillation. This condition in the heart causes abnormal electrical signals, known as cardiac arrhythmias, to be generated in the endocardial tissue resulting in irregular beating of the heart.
The most frequent cause of cardiac arrhythmias is an abnormal routing of electricity through the cardiac tissue. In general, most arrhythmias are treated by ablating suspected centers of this electrical misfiring, thereby causing these centers to become inactive. Successful treatment, then, depends on the location of the ablation within the heart as well as the lesion itself. For example, when treating atrial fibrillation, an ablation catheter is maneuvered into the right or left atrium where it is used to create ablation lesions in the heart. These lesions are intended to stop the irregular beating of the heart by creating non-conductive barriers between regions of the atria that halt passage through the heart of the abnormal electrical activity.
The lesion should be created such that electrical conductivity is halted in the localized region (transmurality), but care should be taken to prevent ablating adjacent tissues. Furthermore, the ablation process can also cause undesirable charring of the tissue and localized coagulation, and can evaporate water in the blood and tissue leading to steam pops. The damage caused by steam pops can cause a number of problems due to the removal and ejection of tissue, and these problems can lead to stroke or death. While a number of events can signal the occurrence of a steam pop, there are no available methods for providing advanced warning of an impending steam pop.
Thus, there is a need for a catheter capable of monitoring, in real-time, formation of steam pocket and thereby provide early warning of impending steam pop.